User talk:Profzoom/Archive 2009
Welcome Back We've missed you! It's nice to see your name in the Latest Activity again. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:27, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Family tree stuff Hey, Zoom! Long time no edit. Glad to see ya back. Thanks for adding the Family Tree stuff to the Lane Family page. I tried doing it myself once, but with disastrous results. If you're feeling froggy, the Kent Family and House of El pages could also use your magic touch. If ya feel like it of course. No pressure or nothin'. --Brian Kurtz 12:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! You must've read my mind -- I was just about to start working on the Kents when I read your message, and I already did the Els a day or so ago. --Profzoom 20:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) GL Sectors Should pages like Sector 69 be listed as Sector 0069? How are they notated in the comics? : 00:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::They're usually notated without the leading zeroes. I think the current way of titling them comes from wanting them to be in ascending order in the category page. This can probably by fixed, i.e., no leading zeroes in page name but in the correct order in the category page, with some more template coding. I'll see what I can whip up. -- Profzoom 00:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Character Template Hi. You might want to have a look at Kirk Quentin (Earth-One) for an example of something off with the template function. : 22:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, I'd noticed something was up. Currently diagnosing! -- Profzoom 22:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Minor Character Template Hi, I noticed this is being "phased out" - was this discussed someplace? Personally, I think if the Character template is set up to not show fields that aren't filled in, then this idea works well. Just askin'. And I notice your mechanized servant, the Profzoombot is handling a lot of cleanup, nice work. : 17:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, we'd discussed it on IRC and a bit on the forums. They decided to phase it out on the Marvel side, which I thought was a great idea. The Minor Character template has always bugged me -- didn't look anything at all like the Character Template and a lot of the fields had different names ("History" vs. "HistoryText", etc.). Its original intention I believe was to be embedded into disambig pages, which we haven't really done -- I only found four or five examples. Plus there's always the old "How do you determine whether a character is minor or not?" question. : I changed the Character Template a week or so ago like you described -- powers and whatnot don't show up unless they have info. So I figured the time was right to make the switch. Glad you like ProfzoomBot -- he's really handy and I'm having a blast writing the code for his little tasks! -- Profzoom 19:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::And that explains why the minor character icon has disappeared from the menu. :: 20:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ProfZoom, I notice you want to delete the Impulse, Karl Ferris, and Dr. Lite entries of the Tangent wiki. Why is that? I realize these are not super heroes, but a big part of the Tangent world is the atmosphere and how names in the regular universe were used in the Tangent Universe. So if Dr. Lite was a pack of cigarettes, or Impulse was a soda, that is just how it was in the story. And you can check the Flash and Superman for Karl Ferris. That was the David Letterman of that universe. And I planned to feature (and show) other familiar names and characters that were from the regular DC Universe and how they were applied to the Tangent Universe. That was the charm of the "Tangent" universe. So let's hash out why you flat out deleted these entries. I don't mind contributions, or adding material, but in the end, I think these entries should remain. ---- DoctorClu : Heya. I didn't delete them, just edited them a bit. We're phasing out the Minor Character template in favor of the Character template, so I changed Karl Ferris's page to reflect that. I also switched Dr. Lite and Impulse to the Item Template, which I thought was more appropriate than the Character Template. I'm all for including as much information on the DC Universe as possible! -- Profzoom 12:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC)